


Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you || OiSuga Fic

by Enchanted_Rose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Rose/pseuds/Enchanted_Rose
Summary: When Sugawara get's ditched at a blind date, a knight in shining armor comes to save him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you || OiSuga Fic

Word Count: 798

I lay on his bed, mindlessly scrolling through my phone, zero idea on what was going to happen. I was going to go and actually do something productive when a notification popped up.

Daichi: Hey Suga!

I stared at the message for a moment, before responding.

Me: Hey Daichi, what's up?  
Daichi: Alright, so I met someone at work...

my jaw fell, pushing myself up so I was sat leaning on the wall.

Me: Daichi.  
Daichi: WAIT SUGA-  
Me: DAICHI  
Daichi: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK-  
Me: Yeah yeah, whatever-  
Daichi: God- Suga, no-  
Daichi: No, the person who worked with me's not the point, his friend is.  
Me: I- Dai you're not helping your point  
Daichi: Suga let me speak  
Me: ok ok!

I laughed to myself, bothering Daichi was one of my favorite past times, it has been since we were in high school.

Daichi: Alright, so the guy's friend.  
Me: Yes?  
Daichi: He's looking for a boyfriend.  
Me: Jesus.

I rolled my eyes, this isn't the first time that Daichi had tried to find me a boyfriend.

Daichi: ...  
Me: Again?  
Daichi: C'mon, you're 23! And you've dated how many people?  
Me: ...  
Daichi: ...  
Me: Oh- that was a genuine question-  
Me: One.  
Daichi: Yeah! And that was for how long?  
Me: ... a week?  
Daichi: Boom. Point.  
Me: Oh shut up.

I sighed, getting up from my bed and walking downstairs. 

Me: I don't even know what the dude looks like  
Daichi: Here then.

I clicked the image open to see a tall blond man, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Me: I-  
Daichi: What excuse is next?  
Me: I don't know him?

I took a glass, pouring myself a glass of water, taking small sips,

Daichi: Well, it's a blind date.  
Me: Dai.  
Daichi: I'm scared but yes?  
Me: If I do this, will you leave this topic alone for a good... year?  
Daichi:...  
Me:...  
Daichi:...

I finished my water, deciding to just wait until he responds.

Daichi: Yes.  
Me: Deal?  
Daichi: Deal.

So that's how I ended up here.

At six. 

right after I sent the kids home.

In front of a restaurant.

Dressed in a beige sweater and blue jeans.

'Jesus fuck' I thought as I walked into the restaurant, looking around.

Daichi told me that he was wearing a yellow rose, which I had in my pocket too, poking out so the other could see it. As I glanced around the restaurant, I realized that he wasn't here... hopefully it would be a 'he wasn't here yet'.

The waitress seated me at a table, which I said was for two. At this point, I had been waiting for 10 minutes. We planned on 6:00PM. It was 6:13PM. I looked to the window on my left as the waitress left me. She had previously asked me if I was ready to order, but I told her that I was still waiting for someone. 

Another thirty minutes passes by, and the waitress had came by another three times. At this point, I knew. 

'He ditched me.'

A man sat at a table across the room, he wore glasses, and a sweater over a dress shirt, and jeans. His brown hair was fluffy, and his brown eyes were beautiful. He had been taking glances at me, catching me sometimes while I anxiously talked to the waitress. I glanced over to him, and he looked back. I felt my face heat up a little as I looked away. I blanked out slightly, had this man watched/heard me as I kept telling the waitress that I was waiting for someone? For forty minutes?

"Hey!" A bright voice called out, and I snapped out of my thoughts. Looking to my left, the man stood beside my table, smiling brightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't reconize you!" As he spoke, he slipped a piece of paper on the table. I look it as he sat down. 

'I heard that you were waiting for someone, but it seemed like you were ditched... anyways, I was too, so... please let me help you- it would be helping me too.'

I smiled at the words scrawled on the paper, his handwriting was neat, but at the same time, it was messy. I don't know how that's possible, but this man did it. I looked back to him, his smile was as bright as the sun.

"thanks..." I said quietly to him, and he just nodded.

"It's so nice to meet you! I sat over there for a good forty minutes, I just have very bad eye sight, even with the glasses." He smiled.

"S-same," I said back, honestly kind of confused at his energy.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly to me. 

"Sugawara Koushi, you?" I asked back. 

"Oikawa Torou." He smiled, "It's nice to meet you."


End file.
